Open windows
by WaterSeraph22
Summary: Fennel Is an Eden Raid, she's in with Chaos Choir, and now she's facing a pain that can never be overcome. The death of her Pleasure. When she is taken captive by Coud and his gang, it can only result in more tears, and Fennel has cried enough.


"**Mommy…why can't I see out of this window?" **

"**Baby, some windows don't open."**

"**Mommy? Wait mommy! Don't leave! Please! MOMMY!" **

**Cold sweat brought Fennel back to reality. Her eyes were wide, and her hands clutched at the crisp white sheets like they were the only thing anchoring her to a world that made sense, to a place that didn't hurt. After a couple moments , she was out of bed and wiping her tears as if nothing had happened. Cold water left tiny droplets on her flushed cheeks and then dripped down in a moist, cold, trail. Unconsciously, Fennel traced the line with her finger, letting the droplet explode onto her finger. Letting the stray finger trace lightly to her mouth she licked it, checking for salt. It was never there. A nightmare was all it was. It was only a dream. Slipping into a worn pair of jeans and a paint dotted shirt that had to be at least twice her actual size, she ducked out of the small room. Running her thin, long fingers through her shoulder length chestnut hair, she bounded into the living room, where twenty two eyes were fixed on her late entrance. Her own pitch black orbs roamed the room, looking for her pleasure, Storm, and she slid noiselessly into the open seat next to him. His hand fell off the table to give her hand a comforting squeeze, and she winced because of his strength, rubbing circles into her hand to ease the pain. He shot her a guilty look and she smiled softly in response. Another day in Eden Garden. **

**Eden Garden was a place where Eden Raids, Sitting Raids, and even a couple of humans lived together under the rule of Eve, well they never really saw Eve, just Orphus and her two cronies. She shifted around in her seat and stared at Storm with soft onyx eyes. Her pleasure was strong, and he was popular with both Orphus and the other two whose names she always forgot. The two Eden Raids that despised Sitting Raids almost as much as Orphus did. Storm's grey eyes glanced back with an unreadable expression. He always had that same blank expression in his eyes, no matter how well she did in a fight, or how well she behaved during one of Orphus's boring lectures. Always unpredictable. But she was his Eden Raid and he was her pleasure. She was his tool, and he was her master. That's just the way things were here in Eden Garden. Her hand fluttered up uneasily to the black teardrop shaped jewel that nestled in the hollow of her throat, embedded into her skin, contrasting dramatically with her snowy skin. She was not a Sitting Raid, but she was as good as to most of the others here. The color of her jewel made her seem sinister, evil. No Eden raid with a black Erementar Gelade could bode well. Fennel was nervous, and Storm could tell. Fennel twisted her hands together nervously, waiting for this meeting to be over. Soon it was, but she had droned out everyone else, and tugged on Storms sleeve. " Storm, what was our mission?" Storms mouth was turned down in a rare show of emotion. "Assassination." Fennel eyes doubled in size. "Who?" She whispered. "We don't know him, a boy named Coud."**

**Fennel shuffled lifelessly along Storm, dreading the mission that was to come. She was only in Chaos Choir for Storm, and killing someone, it was not her idea of an ideal day. Her shuffling made soft hissing noises when her feet connected with the dew wet grass. Storm put a cautionary finger to his lips. "No sound. He's here." Puzzled she turned to him, looking around for some huge man and a deadly looking Eden Raid. There was none. Just a camp with a boy and girl her age, a small child, a man who looked about twenty, and a woman who looked like his wife. Perplexed, Fennel turned to Storm. "Where's Coud?" Storm pointed, not too the blonde man, but to the brunette boy about her age. Her eyes widened. "He's just a boy!" Her hands shook. "How can we kill a kid?" Storm shrugged. "I only know that he has the Shikichoujou. Nothing else. That girl he's with, she must be it. We have to get her for Chaos Choir." Kidnapping and assassination. Nothing was going right for her today was it? She shook her head in disbelief. "A kid Storm. He's a nothing. How can he be a threat to Chaos Choir?" Storm's eyes hardened. The way they always did before a kill. "You can't be serious!" Storm glared. "Who's the Pleasure here Fennel?" His deadly serious voice was the signal for Fennel to stop her protests and react. Twin tears dripped down her cheeks as she desperately grabbed his hands, turning into twin pistols that were as ebony as her eyes.**

**Storm sighed lightly at the new heft and feel of the cold metal in his hands, and leapt down into the campsite the group was occupying. Shock. It was everywhere. The whole group of five had wide eyes, and scared expressions. The blonde and his Eden Raid Reacted, and so did their targets. The huge burst of greenish wind took Fennel by surprise, and she could barely see through the haze of tears. Why was she crying? She had done this before. But she had never done this to someone who didn't deserve it. She had never done it to someone just as young as her, and never to a group. They were so strong, and right now she felt so weak. "Focus Fennel!" Storm roared. **_**That's right…I have to protect Storm…I have to protect Storm! **_**She spit out rounds of black energy, bullet like spurts, and it exhausted her, but they kept pushing, pushing, pushing. Storm was already being forced back, and she was already tired. Attacks came from all around, and the little girl had a gun, much bigger, and undoubtedly more deadly than herself. Her energy kept coming, and she forced it out, attacking as hard and fast as she could. She forced herself, she had to be stronger, harder, better, faster, had to protect Storm. But reluctance held her back, and the two were just so **_**strong**_**. She couldn't keep up with the endless attacks, couldn't defend against the sheer power of these Eden Raids and their Pleasures. Fennel bit back a scream, she just forced more energy into her attacks. The blonde said something to his Eden Raid and she nodded. They attacked with more force. "Fennel! More!" Storm screamed. Fennel was exhausted, but she had to keep going, had to keep fighting, had to keep going. **

**The blonde and the Scythe-like Eden Raid feigned an attack to the right, and then the world stopped. Fennel felt herself being thrown out of Storm's body and she screamed. Blood spilled out of Her Pleasure's mouth and his stomach. They had Stabbed him, right through his vital organs. She grabbed his hand. Holding him close to her she glared at the approaching people. "STAY AWAY!" "Please, we didn't mean to kill…we can help y-" "STAY AWAY!"sobs rang through the small Valley and she protectively hovered over Storm, feeling their contract, and his pulse grow weaker and weaker. "Stay with me…STAY HERE STORM!" Clutching his bleeding body, tears cascaded down her pale cheeks, meeting at her chin and dripping their way down onto his still chest. Storm looked at her, cold, dead eyes in a death stare and he uttered the most chilling words Fennel would ever hear. "You failed…me…" And then he was gone. **

**Her eyes went wide. They were red, and tears spilled unendingly from them. "I'm sorry, Storm I promise I'll be good. I won't fail next time, I promise Storm, We'll definitely win next time, I'll definitely be more powerful next time, so stay here Storm, Please…Please Stay with me….STORM! WAKE UP! WAKE UP STORM! Please…..I won't fail…." Fennel collapsed in the arms of a horrified Coud, the exhaustion and the pain were just too much for her. **


End file.
